Birthday
by 2-am-smut
Summary: Elsanna week day 4: Birthday. Anna knows exactly what she wants from Elsa this year, but is too shy to admit it. Elsa tries to coax the answer out of her. Elsanna sexy fluff. Rated M for future smut!
1. Chapter 1

Elsanna week day 4: Birthday

Sorry it's so late! I try not to let life get in the way of Elsanna time, but somehow it manages to creep in...

As always, I don't own Frozen, the story, or the characters...

* * *

><p>"Sooooo, Elsa" Anna had snuck into the queen's study and decided to badger her.<p>

"You know, my birthday is coming up..."

"Oh is that right?" Elsa smirked but didn't look up; pretending she was more interested in the paperwork on her desk than in her sister.

"Seriously, Elsa? How could you forget my birthday?!" Anna pouted. Elsa just chuckled,

"Don't worry, I didn't forget." She slowly rose from her chair and sauntered over to the suddenly anxious red head. "Now I'm assuming you came in here to tell me what you want for your birthday, hmm?" Elsa had teasingly walked around Anna, as if stalking her prey, and traced a delicate finger around the girl's shoulders and back.

"U-uh... yeah." Anna was at a loss for words. She always was when Elsa teased her this way.

"And just what do you want me to give you?" Elsa was now gripping Anna's shoulders from behind and whispering into her ear. Anna shivered at the icy breath entering her personal space.

"Uhmm... just a new dress, I guess." The young girl's confidence was shattered. She knew _exactly_ what she wanted for her birthday this year, and Elsa seemed more than happy to oblige. But whenever the blonde started to make a move, Anna always found an excuse to get away. Elsa was going to make sure that didn't happen this time.

"Are you sure you don't want something more... _exciting?_" She started to lick around the shell of Anna's ear.

"N-no! I'm good!" Anna barely squeaked out while trying to hold in a moan.

"Well, that's a shame. Because the gift I was going to give you would've made your head spin." Anna was sure her head couldn't spin any faster than it was at that moment. She wanted Elsa so bad, but she had no idea what to do. Of course she had _some_ idea; she wasn't totally naive to the things lovers did in private. But the confidence that Elsa radiated, as if she could produce pheromones at will, made Anna feel a bit more than lacking.

"I'm perfectly happy with the placement of my head right now." Anna pried herself from the queen and scooted away. Elsa was not amused. She stomped forwards and pinned the younger girl against the wall.

"Alright Anna, what's up?" Elsa's icy blue eyes seemed to stare right into Anna's soul.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! Why won't you let me touch you?!" Anna's face turned bright red at her sister's honesty.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I like teasing you and all, but this is starting to get ridiculous. Am I that unappealing to you? I thought you felt the same way about this that I do, but maybe I was wrong." Elsa looked down, distraught. "Or maybe you're still afraid I'll hurt you." The faintest hint of a sob was welling up in Elsa's voice.

Anna's eyes widened in shock. How could Elsa think she felt that way? Spurred by passion, she placed both hands on her sister's face and crashed their lips together. This time she really couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat when she felt the coolness of Elsa's lips against her own. After Elsa's initial shock wore off, she returned the kiss, even going so far as to lick lightly at the swell of Anna's lower lip.

"I was never afraid you'd hurt me, Elsa." Anna replied breathlessly as she ended the kiss. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just kind of scared is all."

"Oh Anna. Me too. But I just, I want this so _badly. _I want _you _so badly." Anna's flush returned. "But, we can go as slow as you want." Elsa placed a chaste kiss to Anna's lips to punctuate her sentence.

"W-well," Anna started sheepishly, "Maybe I'll be ready in time for my birthday. Sooo..." Another kiss ended whatever Anna was going to say.

"I'll be waiting." Elsa seductively replied. She backed away from the younger girl, and with a sexy wink turned and walked out of the room, leaving Anna shocked and dazed.

This was going to be the best birthday ever.

* * *

><p>Yeah, probably gonna add the sexy birthday frick-frack in as a second chapter!<p>

Reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! The continuation of Anna's birthday!

I don't own Frozen, the story, or the characters...

* * *

><p>Anna could hardly contain her excitement. The day had dragged on way too slowly. Sure, it was her birthday, and she had received a mountain of gifts from foreign dignitaries and distant relatives alike. But her true gift, the one she was the most anxious to receive, came in the form of a note on her vanity. She had seen it when she groggily woke up, and cautiously turned it over to read it. Her face flushed a deep shade of red at the contents.<p>

_Wait for me in your room tonight. I'll give you your present._

_-E._

Anna knew what she would be receiving. After their encounter a week earlier when she had tried to work up the courage to ask for it, it was the only thing on her mind. She would get lost in wild fantasies containing her and Elsa in a passionate embrace, or sprawled across her bed. On more than one occasion, their servant Kai had to remind her that she was drooling. Now that the moment would be soon upon her, Anna was a mental wreck.

She kicked her feet up and twiddled her thumbs, while trying as hard as she could to stay patiently seated on her bed. Suddenly, she heard a small knock on the door.

"Anna?"

Her heart rose to her throat. She hardly managed to squeak out a reply.

"Y-yes?"

"Can I come in and give you your present?"

"Okay..." Anna fidgeted in place. Her jaw dropped when her sister entered the room and the moonlight spilled onto her slender frame. She was wearing the most revealing outfit the redhead had ever seen. It was a two-piece lingerie set consisting of a pair of deep purple panties and a matching top. The top was a sheer, flowy, see through material except for the part that made up the bra. Anna wondered why one would wear something that you could see right through, but she wasn't complaining. That little extra bit of coverage made her want to tear it off the sex bomb in front of her and reveal the treasures underneath.

"Woah, Elsa..." was all she could mutter in response.

"Happy Birthday Anna." Elsa's genuine smile made Anna's heart flutter.

"Uh, thanks." she started to get up, but the blonde raised a hand to stop her.

"Nope. You just lay down on the bed and let me take care of the birthday girl." she smiled mischievously.

"Elsa, you... you really don't have to..." Anna was visibly nervous as she slowly sat back down on the bed.

"Don't worry Anna. This'll be fun. I promise." her last words were dripping with seduction. That familiar predatory gleam was in the older girls eyes as she made her way over to Anna. She walked with one foot directly in front of the other, making sure to add as much sway to her hips as she could. Anna was mesmerized by Elsa's curves; she had never seen this much of her sister bare before. At least, not since they had become adults. Her skin was practically glowing underneath the light of the moon; her whole presence held an ethereal beauty.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Elsa joked. Anna realized her mouth was agape, and closed it quickly, teeth clacking together painfully in the process.

"Ouch." Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her sister's clumsiness.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Anna stuttered, holding a hand over her lips.

"Should I kiss it and make it better?" Elsa started flirting again, but somehow Anna hadn't caught on.

"But I hurt my teeth. I don't think you could kiss there."

"I could try." Now Anna realized her sister's intentions, and her face lit up bright red.

"O-okay..." Elsa was a little taken aback by Anna's compliance. She had expected a sputtering, embarrassed refusal. But the way the girl was submitting, how her body language showed she was just begging to be taken, was just too sexy to resist. Finally, after an agonizingly long wait for the younger girl, Elsa was standing before her lover.

"Say 'Aah'." Anna gave a confused expression in response to Elsa's demand, but complied.

"Aaaaaaah" she dragged out the noise while sticking her tongue out. Elsa lovingly brought her hand up to cup Anna's cheek, and bent down. Anna's face was practically on fire as she clamped her eyes shut; voice faltering slightly. Elsa opened her own mouth and stuck her tongue out, placing it inside Anna's mouth without any actual contact. Anna was dying from the anticipation. Gently, Elsa brought the tip of her tongue across the back of Anna's top front teeth.

"Aah-_nnnnh_!" Anna moaned incoherently. Elsa had been planning on teasing her sister, but that moan was just too much. She crashed her lips harshly to Anna's, the redhead's tongue being awkwardly sandwiched between their lips. Anna quickly withdrew it back into her mouth, but not before letting it trail across Elsa's bottom lip. As if Elsa wasn't fired up enough before, that little display of affection broke her hesitations. She pushed and slid her tongue powerfully against Anna's, while still trying to lick at each and every one of her teeth.

Anna was growing weak because of her older sister's dominance. She slowly began to recline until she was laying down on the bed.

"You wanna get a little more comfortable?" Elsa suggested, breaking the kiss after noticing Anna awkwardly hanging off the edge of the bed. The younger girl opened her eyes and tried to focus on the beauty above her. She nodded slowly, and scrambled towards the middle of her bed, positioning herself until she was reclining against her pillow. Elsa slowly, seductively crawled over to the redhead, until she was hovering over her once again.

"Better?"

"Y-yeah." Anna couldn't help but feel nervous about the primal hunger evident in her sister's eyes. Elsa stared at Anna and bent down again to kiss her. It was softer this time, but not for long. The kiss soon turned heated as Elsa worked her lips against Anna's trembling ones. Desperate for more contact, she slipped her tongue inside again, and trailed the tips of her fingers up Anna's side. Anna couldn't help but moan, making Elsa smirk against her lips. She didn't have any time to feel embarrassed though, because Elsa was continuing the slow ascent of her cool fingertips. She dragged them over Anna's ribs, enjoying the feel of the abdominals underneath tensing and shuddering. She couldn't stand it any longer; she had to feel that beautifully freckled skin directly.

"Anna. Sit up for a second. I wanna take off your nightgown." Anna had to, once again, refocus her thoughts and her gaze. But once focused, she complied with her sister's instructions. Sitting up, she lifted her hips off the bed, biting her lip as Elsa ran her hands tantalizingly up her legs. The blonde caught the garment's hem with her fingernails, and dragged it upwards, while still touching Anna with her hands directly. Finally, Anna was free from the offending item of clothing, and it was thrown carelessly across the room.

Elsa took a moment to ravish Anna's now nude form with her hungry eyes. The younger girl was visibly trembling, being both extremely embarrassed and aroused from her sister's staring. Elsa crashed her lips to Anna's again, pushing her with enough force to encourage her to lay back down. Now, she could continue from where she'd left off earlier. She trailed her nails across Anna's stomach, up to her ribs. Anna flinched and mewled at the contact. Elsa just kept exploring Anna's midsection, until eventually her hand grazed the underside of Anna's breast. She waited only a moment; waited for a sign of discomfort or hesitation from the girl underneath her. But, there wasn't any; Anna was too busy working her lips feverishly against Elsa's. Elsa trailed one finger along the side of Anna's breast, circling around her nipple.

"Nngh!" Elsa smirked against Anna's mouth again at the cute moan. She decided to stop her teasing, and brought her palm down to cover Anna's whole breast. She kneaded and explored the flesh carefully, then switched to pinching an extended nipple.

"Oh Elsa..." The mention of her name clouded all rational thoughts. She ripped her lips from Anna's suddenly, making the younger girl whine in frustration. But the whine was soon replaced with another sexy moan as Elsa brought her lips around Anna's other nipple. She let her lips massage the tender flesh at first, then switched to exploring it with her tongue. In a small act of bravery, she closed her teeth lightly around Anna's nipple, and the redhead squeaked in response. Deciding to quit while she was ahead, Elsa released her captive from the confines of her teeth, and trailed kisses down that midsection she was so entranced by. She swirled her tongue around Anna's bellybutton, which the younger girl found extremely enjoyable.

"Elsa... fuuuck..." Elsa moved up to kiss Anna's neck, trying to tease the girl by moving away from her newly discovered sweet-spot. Of course, Anna didn't find being kissed there unpleasant, but she still whined nonetheless. Feeling generous, Elsa still caressed Anna's stomach with her hand. She moved it lower, and lower still, until she encountered the fine red curls she'd been searching for. But she backed away, working her way to the side, and feeling Anna's hip and thigh.

"Elsa, _please_." She knew what Anna wanted. She knew _exactly_ what Anna wanted. And yet, she still decided to tease. She brought her hand to Anna's neck, to hold it in place as she continued to devour the other side. She left teasing little nips and kisses, then pressed her tongue flat against her collarbone; dragging it upwards all the way to the base of her ear.

"_C'mon _Elsa!" Elsa chuckled and relented, not wanting to upset the birthday girl. But she didn't give up all control. She broke contact with the flushed girl below her to position herself by Anna's feet. Anna stared in shock and confusion as Elsa wrapped a slender hand around her foot and brought it up to her lips. She kissed Anna's big toe lightly, then sucked erotically on the digit. Anna tensed and tried to pull her foot away.

"Wait, Elsa. I'm ticklish!" Elsa wasn't going to give up. The knowledge just excited her further. She dragged her tongue along the sensitive underside of Anna's foot, making sure to swirl her tongue in the arch; where Anna seemed most ticklish. Then she kissed around Anna's ankle, and up the inner side of her calf. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity to the redhead, Elsa's lips made contact with her thigh. The older girl could feel the heat radiating off Anna's core, making her own impossibly wet. The smell of Anna's arousal was intoxicating; she had to taste her. Placing her hands on Anna's thighs, she urged her to spread her legs. Anna complied, although hesitantly. Now Elsa had a clear view of Anna's pussy, and the sight was heavenly.

"Eep!" Anna couldn't help but squeak again as Elsa's lips made contact with her sensitive core. She stuck out her tongue slightly for a taste, and dragged it upwards. When she reached the little nub she'd been looking for, she decided to really get to work. She stuck her tongue out flush against Anna's clit, and then swirled it around roughly. Anna was writhing and bucking her hips like crazy; she was already so close. Elsa closed her eyes in concentration, and to focus all her attention on Anna's sweetly sour taste. But she wanted to know what her sister's face looked like too, and the curiosity got the better of her. She flicked her eyes upwards towards Anna's own, and felt her stomach clench when she realized the girl was watching her. The blonde decided to keep eye contact, while still eating the trembling girl out. She wanted to know how long this erotic staring contest could last. Anna was just fascinated, almost in a trance while watching herself get devoured by her sister. Elsa moved her tongue lower, finding Anna's entrance. She penetrated the searing flesh, and Anna finally lost her composure. She squeezed her eyes shut harshly, and lifted her hips up off the bed; trying to increase her contact with Elsa slick tongue. She moaned in a string of incoherent obscenities as Elsa moved her tongue in all the right places. She brought her hand around to play with Anna's clit, and that was her undoing. She screamed loud and long as she reached her peak, hands finding their way to Elsa's platinum hair and pulling hard. Elsa worked her tongue mercilessly, even though she knew Anna had already come. Her jaw ached from how fast she was licking, but she didn't care. Eventually, Anna came down from her high, but her overly sensitized flesh was still being attacked. Before she could push her sister away, she felt a second orgasm quickly approaching. It was sudden, and slightly painful, but _God _did it feel good.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like the span of several lifetimes, Anna had mustered up enough strength to open her eyes. Elsa was just straddling her, admiring her handiwork. Anna felt something low in her stomach tense at the sight, and her abused clit pulsed one more time. Her hands flew quickly to her sensitive core, in a vain attempt to keep her hormones under control.<p>

"You okay there?" Elsa asked bemusedly, but with a slight bit of legitimate concern.

"Yeah..." Anna replied breathlessly, "You're just _so __sexy._" Elsa blushed slightly at the compliment. "But seriously, twice?"

"I couldn't help myself." Elsa joked, "I wanted the birthday girl to have a good time too."

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Anna sighed, causing Elsa to laugh. "But just wait until you're birthday."

* * *

><p>OMG I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I told someone it would be out soon, and that was three weeks ago... This story is dedicated to you, oh patient soul! *slow clap*<p>

I guess I've just written too many sex scenes. They're all getting kinda monotonous. Tried to spice this one up with a focus on Anna's abs, and a bit of foot play (if you can even call it that).

Well, I hope it was worth it :D

Reviews and suggestions appreciated!


End file.
